Un Alma perdida
by Greenboy2008
Summary: Songfic, inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre. Porque aveces el amor se convierte en una prisión, aveces las lágrimas son de sangre, aveces es imposible ver a Dios si se vive en el infierno y para sobrevivir, tenemos que matar. U/A


"**Un Alma perdida"**

"**¿Alguna vez haz tenido que sufrir en silencio y llorar tus lágrimas en soledad? ¿Te haz visto en la obligación de callar por temor y hundirte en un abismo que no tiene fin?**

**Una jaula, aunque sea de oro, sigue siendo una prisión y a veces la libertad se añora incluso encima del deseo de vivir. A veces, para sobrevivir…tenemos que matar…antes de juzgarme, escúchame, quizás tú has estado en el mismo lugar que yo…espero de corazón que tu respuesta sea no"**

_Soy la que siempre se entregó al amor  
>la que ha sufrido sin una razón<br>quien predicó sin una bendición_

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Los gritos y golpes del hombre se escuchaban al otro lado de la habitación, quien insistía violentamente. Frente al espejo del tocador, la mujer castaña de ojos verdes velados por el llanto contemplaba su reflejo. El labio reventado, el ojo amoratado y marcas en sus brazos, el dolor era terrible, aunque no comparable con el que su mortificada alma sentía cada vez que se encontraba con su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Acaso aquel infierno nunca iba acabar?

_Soy la que humillada suplicó perdón  
>mi fé perdida me dejó una herida<br>no había otra salida no había redención_

Una lágrima se desliza por su ojo hinchado por el golpe sobre su mejilla enrojecida, el verde de sus ojos opacado por la sombra adolorida que los cubre y su rostro desfigurado no solo por los golpes, si no por todo lo que esa pobre mujer ha tenido que sufrir, que aguantar y que afrontar. Los golpes sobre la puerta y la voz furiosa de su esposo hacen que cierre los ojos con pesar. Ruega con todo su ser que aquello acabe, alguna salida. ¿Era posible que Dios permitiese tanta crueldad a alguien que no lo merecía? Desesperada se abraza a si misma intentando encontrar fortaleza en si misma, porque no tiene ni siquiera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

¿En que momento su vida se volvió un infierno? Y peor aún ¿Cómo fue posible que ella lo hubiese permitido por tanto tiempo? Frente a ella, junto al tocador, en un pequeño marco dorado estaba la imagen que no podría contrastar mas con la situación que ocurría en aquellos momentos. Ella, con sonrisa radiante y luciendo su hermoso vestido blanco sostenía el brazo de su esposo, quien apuesto y galante la tomaba por el talle, ambos sonrientes a la cámara, que captaba el feliz momento, el día de su boda, aquel lejano día cuatro años atrás que ella juró era el día más feliz de su vida. Que irónica resultaba aquella fotografía en aquel momento. La felicidad no duró nada…porque desde el primer día, el sufrimiento comenzó…

…..

_-Por favor Neflyte…tranquilízate, estás demasiado alterado – suplicaba ella llorosa_

_-¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras una víctima, no te queda ese papel, se muy bien que esto te gusta! – espetó el hombre furioso, sujetándola por los brazos con mal contenida fuerza, sus labios demandantes capturan los de ella con arrebato, furia, sin asomo alguno de ternura. Ella intenta resistirse, pero la fuerza de el la domina por completo, de un tirón abre el coserte del blanco vestido._

_-Neflyte, por favor, contrólate - asustada ella – Haz bebido demasiado_

_-¡Cállate! No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- se enfurece el y aumenta la presión en su agarre_

_-¡Me lastimas! – gime ella adolorida, pero el no cede, arrancó el corsete de su cuerpo dejando su pecho al descubierto - ¡Neflyte! ¡Basta! – por toda respuesta una sonora bofetada sonó en su rostro, la joven lo mira sorprendida y asustada_

_-¡Dije que te calles! – furioso el completamente fuera de si desgarrando la tela del vestido - ¿Crees que no lo noté? ¿Cómo le sonreías a todos esos invitados? ¿Te gusta que te miren? ¿Eso es lo que te gusta? Eh! ¡CONTESTAME!_

_-Neflyte – balbucea ella horrorizada de verlo así_

_-¡Eres mi mujer! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡MI MUJER! ¡No soporto que le sonrías a ningún otro hombre! – ruge el castaño furioso apretando las muñecas de la joven que lo mira asustada_

_-Por favor Neflyte…yo nunca…_

_-¡CALLATE! – contradice el - ¡No soy estúpido! Pero ahora voy a enseñarte a respetarme – con mirada ansiosa y furiosa, el hombre se deshace de su camisa de un tirón y la arroja al suelo a la par que desabrocha su pantalón_

_-¡No! No así Neflyte – intenta liberarse ella, pero el la retiene contra la cama y comienza a besarla descontroladamente, ella siente como algo se revuelve en su interior, incapaz de soportar aquello - ¡Dejame!_

_-¿Asi te gusta que te trate? Como a una cualquiera, pues te tratare como a una cualquiera – hiriente el mancillando su cuerpo con sus bruscas caricias y aprisionándola contra la cama, dirigiendo sus manos a los muslos de la joven._

_-¡No! – grita ella con fuerza y en un intento de liberarse lo abofetea con fuerza, el aturdido por el golpe se cubre el rostro momento que ella aprovecha para ponerse de pie de la cama._

_-¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR MAKOTO! – ruge el furioso poniéndose de pie, ella intenta encerrarse en el baño, pero el es más rápido y la logra agarrar por el cabello. La joven gime al sentir como tira de el con fuerza y casi a rastras la saca del baño. Dos bofetadas azotan contra su rostro y el labio de la chica sangra._

_-Neflyte…por Dios… .- llora ella horrorizada y suplicante, el la toma por la barbilla y la obliga a mirarse frente al espejo. El vestido de novia roto, el cabello desordenado y el rostro enrojecido por los golpes, la sangre brotando de su labio y los ojos arrasados en lágrimas._

_-Que esto te enseñe que de ahora en adelante haces lo que yo diga – ruge el fuera de si con mirada colérica y violentamente la acorrala contra el tocador para consumar su infame deseo._

_Makoto llora al verse reflejada en el espejo, la imagen es tan aberrante y dolorosa, que le duele en lo más profundo, como si hubiese recibido una puñalada en el corazón, incapaz de seguirse viendo humillada cierra los ojos…Jamás creyó que ella se había casado con un monstro…el infierno había comenzado._

_Tan injusto es mi pasado  
>la condena está al mi lado<br>tengo culpa siento que ahora yo  
>sólo soy<em>

_Un alma perdida  
>en mis manos se te fué la vida<br>Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida  
>me gritaban voces asesinas<br>proclamando que ahora soy  
>un alma perdida.<em>

_Makoto salió de la cocina con la comida lista, en el elegante comedor Neflyte aguardaba en hosco silencio, con los puños apretados y la mirada fija. Ella pone frente a él el plato con la comida caliente y de muy buen aspecto._

_-Espero que te guste amor, es una receta nueva – sonriente ella, el sin decir palabra alguna se limita a ver el plato con frialdad, tomando sus cubiertos se dispone a comer, en eso suena el teléfono._

_-Vuelvo enseguida – Se apresura ella a tomar la llamada - ¿Diga? ¡Motoki! ¡Que gusto saludarte!_

_Los ojos de Neflyte refulgen coléricos al escuchar la emoción en la voz de su mujer y entorna su mirada apretando los cubiertos con fuerza._

_-¿Estás en la ciudad?...No…lo dudo, Neflyte acaba de llegar del trabajo y está un poco cansado, pero quizás el sábado – inesperadamente siente como le arrebatan el teléfono, ella se vuelve para encontrar el rostro furioso de Neflyte_

_-Escúchame bien Furuhata – amenaza Neflyte con voz grave tomando el teléfono – Makoto es una mujer casada y mas aun, es mi mujer, y no me parece que te tomes tantas libertades con ella¿ ¿Entendiste?...¿Amigos? No me hagas reír ¿Crees que soy estúpido?...Escuchame imbécil, si sabes lo que te combiene, deja en paz a mi mujer – amenaza el con furia colgando el teléfono_

_-¡Nelfyte! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclama ella, pero por toda respuesta el la abofetea con fiereza_

_-Insistes en comportarte como una maldita cualquiera – furioso él - ¿Crees que puedes verme la cara o que?_

_-¡Estás malinterpretando las cosas!_

_-NO ME DIGAS QUE MALINTERPRETO LAS COSAS, NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA IDIOTA – estalla furioso el tomándola por el brazo y arrojándola contra la mesa con estrepito. De una patada derriba la mesa y la vajilla entera cae haciéndose añicos y la comida se derrama por todas partes. Makoto horrorizada se cubre el rostro con las manos, Neflyte la toma del cabello y la obliga a mirarlo – Te juro que si vuelvo a saber que te acercas a ese imbécil, te vas arrepentir - Makoto que aun yace en el suelo, está herida y lastimada, sangre gotea de su brazo, puesto que la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesa, al caer al suelo se rompió estrepitosamente, y uno de los fragmentos de vidrio la lastimo, Neflyte toma uno de los trozos de vidrio y sus ojos relucen con sadismo – Sabes muy bien "querida" que no tolero que nadie se burle de mi – recalcó el deslizando la afilada punta de vidrio por la mejilla de su esposa quien tiembla involuntariamente sin atreverse a moverse – Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, no tientes tu suerte – poniéndose de pie arrojando el vidrio lejos y mirándola con frialdad – Limpia este desastre – espeta el dándose la vuelta y saliendo del elegante comedor. La sangre de la chica que escurre se diluye con el agua tiñendo de rojo el piso y en la bandeja de plata que cayó frente a ella puede ver su reflejo…humillada, lastimada, incapaz de defenderse…el infierno continuaba para ella_

_Soy la que ocultó por miedo su verdad  
>quien de rodillas imploró piedad<br>la que jugó a perder su libertad._

_Hoy crucificada de mi voluntad  
>le pido a Dios que no me de su ausencia<br>pido por clemencia ya no puedo más_

_La enfermera examinaba a la mujer que pálida como la muerte se hallaba como una muerta en vida sentada en la cama del hospital, los ojos ausentes y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Ausente y con el rostro desfigurado de dolor._

_-Señora – le llamo la enfermera pero ella no reaccionaba, permanecía ausente - ¿Necesita usted algo?_

_-Lo único que quería me lo han quitado – responde ella con voz dolida, la enfermera la mira conmovida_

_-Señora, se que debe ser difícil para usted…_

_-No…usted no sabe – niega la castaña – Usted no sabe….lo que yo sufro…nadie lo sabe – la enfermera guarda silencio_

_-Si necesita algo, llámeme por favor – dice la joven y tras acomodar el cobertor sale del la recamara, dejando a la paciente sumida en su agonía. Afuera se encuentra con el doctor que llevaba el caso de Makoto._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta el_

_-Sigue igual Doctor Tomoe, no quiere comer, no quiere moverse, su estado es crítico – informa la enfermera_

_-Hay que comprenderla Setsuna, esa pobre mujer ha sufrido una pérdida terrible – conmovido el medico_

_-Doctor ¿En verdad cree usted que…que su esposo haya sido quien provocó que perdierá al bebé?_

_-Los resultados demuestran que recibió una serie de golpes contusos en el vientre, lo que produjo que el aborto fuera inevitable. Ese maldito cerdo debe haberla pateado sin piedad alguna – la enfermera se lleva la mano a los labios horrorizada_

_-Ese hombre es un animal – indignada Setsuna_

_-Incluso los animales tienen mas corazón que el Setsuna – serio Tomoe, viendo por el ventana del cuarto de Makoto como ella pétrea en su lugar mira hacia la nada – Es un milagro que ella esté viva_

_Makoto aun con las imágenes en su cabeza desea con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abra y la tragase viva_

…_.._

_-¡Por favor Neflye! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! – rogaba Makoto en el suelo intentando defenderse pero el seguía golpeándola con furia - ¡Vas a hacerle daño al bebé!_

_-Estoy seguro que ese maldito bastardo no es hijo mío ¡NO LO ES! – furioso el dando la primer patada en el vientre de la joven quien deja escapar un alarido de dolor_

_-¡Por Dios Neflyte! ¡No sigas! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡ES TU HIJO! – gritaba ella incapaz de moverse, el dolor era terrible, las lágrimas escapaban de su rostro al sentir como poco a poco le arrebataban lo que más amaba en ese mundo de la forma mas vil._

_-Reniego de ese bastardo ¡NO ES MI HIJO! ¡MALDITA PUTA, Y VOY A SACARTELO DE LAS ENTRAÑAS ASI SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! – gritó Neflyte completamente trastornado pateando incansablemente a su esposa que entre gritos pierde el conocimiento y la sangre se asoma por su vientre…_

…

_-¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué me haz abandonado? ¿Qué culpa tenia mi bebé? – llora ella sintiendo como si su corazón estallase en mil pedazos -¿POR QUÉ? – su grito desgarrador hace que el doctor y la enfermera entren alarmados en la habitación e intenten tranquilizarla, ya que ella con ferocidad se intenta liberar de la cama arrancándose las sondas y catéteres._

_-Señora por favor tranqulicese – alarmada Setsuna_

_-¡DEJENME! ¡DEJENME! – negaba Makoto fuera de si gritando con fuerza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Makoto ¡Escúcheme! – se impone el Doctor – Tiene que se fuerte_

_-¿Y para que? ¿Para que? – lo encara ella con rabia – El me lo quito….me lo quito doctor…me quitó a mi bebé…que culpa tenía…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...Maldito…mil veces maldito – gime ella y se cubre el rostro con manos temblorosas. Setsuna la mira con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder contenerse y el doctor no puede resistirse al ver a la frágil mujer y se inclina para darle un abrazo que ella apenas y puede corresponder_

_Tan injusto es mi pasado  
>la condena está al mi lado<br>tengo culpa siento que ahora yo  
>sólo soy<em>

_Un alma perdida  
>en mis manos se te fué la vida<br>Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida  
>me gritarón voces asesinas<br>proclamando que ahora soy  
>un alma perdida.<em>

Le había arrebatado todo, su vida, su dignidad, su propio valor, había destrozado sus sueños y sus ilusiones, había convertido su mundo en un infierno, le había entregado su corazón y el lo destrozó sin piedad, su alma se había lastimado más allá de cualquier daño posible, sin forma alguna de sanar. La había aprisionado como si fuese un ave en una jaula de oro y encima le arrancó las alas para gozar torturándola en aquella prisión.

Sus celos enfermizos habían traspasado la locura, sus maltratos, sus palabras, todo, el se había vuelto su peor pesadilla y sin embargo, la única culpable era ella, por haberlo permitido. Había destruido todo lo que ella alguna vez fue, acabó con su vida entera y ella no fue capaz de impedirlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Neflyte irrumpió en la habitación, Makoto no se mueve de su lugar, solo cierra los ojos con pesar, el la fulmina con la mirada y se acerca con violencia frente a ella, la toma con fuerza del cabello y la estrella contra el espejo del tocador. La sangre corre por su frente y tiñe de rojo el camisón de seda rosa que ella llevaba puesto.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y terminas con esto? – habla ella con voz apagada y débil sin abrir los ojos

-¿Te gusta hacerte la victima verdad? – espeta el con desprecio – Escúchame bien maldita perra, tu me perteneces, yo hago contigo lo que me place – sigue el implacable arrinconándola contra el tocador.

Los ojos de Makoto se abren y se contempla a través del espejo roto que distorsiona la imagen, nuevamente, igual como comenzó todo…humillada, lastimada y sufriendo todo aquello incapaz de defenderse, solo que ahora ella no tenía motivo alguno por el cual seguir viviendo. Aquel hombre la había destruido y ella lo había permitido, igual como permitía que mancillara su cuerpo en aquel momento.

-¡Mirate bien Makoto! ¡Tu eres mi puta y yo hago contigo lo que me da la gana! – Rugió Neflyte tomándola del cabello mientras la penetraba con brusquedad obligándola a verse en el espejo roto, la pobre mujer se limita a ver con el rostro sangrante y bañado de lágrimas el reflejo de lo que era su vida…Un infierno, un abismo sin salida.

-_¿Por qué lo sigues permitiendo?_

Los ojos de Makoto se encontraron con su propio reflejo distorsionado en el espejo, rabia, dolor, odio y pesar se reflejaban en sus verdes ojos. Ella no comprendió como era posible que su propio reflejo le hablara

-_¿Hasta cuando Makoto….hasta cuando vas a seguir asi? – _insitió su reflejo llorando lágrimas de sangre, haciendo que la joven se llevara una mano a los labios al verse, atrapada en aquello, Neflyte tras ella que gozaba de humillarla

-¡Así es como se deben tratar a las putas como tú! – vociferó el entre jadeos embistiendo violentamente contra ella azotándola nuevamente contra el tocador, ella con puños apretados y rechinando los dientes viendo como su reflejo la miraba con furia.

_-¿No te haz hecho ya demasiado daño? No haz permitido que destroce todo lo que eres, que te hunda como si fueras escoria_

La voz implacable resonaba en sus tímpanos, haciendo que la sangre hirviera en su interior. Aquel hombre había acabado con ella, y sin embargó ella lo permitió, excusando su cobardía con amor ¿Amor? ¿Realmente se podía amar a semejante verdugo? Al ser que le había arrebatado a su bebé, quizás le había arrancado las alas a ella, pero jamás se perdonaría que hubiese permitido que le arrancará las alas a ese angelito que apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Y peor aun, que aun después de semejante acto tan vil, ella regresó con el, cedió como siempre a su voluntad, siguió permitiendo sus abusos, sus humillaciones, su maltrato, había dejado que la pisotera, que la hiciera sentír menos que nada…solo le faltaba dejar que acabara con ella de una vez por todas.

-¡YA BASTA! – rugió ella y su voz resonó por toda la habitación

-Eso es, grita, llora, humíllate perra – implacable Neflyte – porque eso es lo que eres

Los ojos de Makoto inyectados de odio se encuentran con su reflejo que tiene el mismo destello en la mirada, ve en eso como su reflejo sangra de la mano y el dolor punzante la hace reaccionar y ver que ella misma sostenia un afilado trozo de vidrio del espejo en su palma, tal es la fuerza con que lo agarra que la sangre emana de ella.

_En mis manos se te fué la vida  
>Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida<br>me gritaron voces asesinas  
>proclamando que ahora soy<br>un alma perdida_

_-¡HAZLO! – _gritó su reflejo y los verdes ojos de Makoto velados por lágrimas y sangre se encuentran con la mirada que le devolvía su otro yo en el espejo, ella parece dudar pero siente como su corazón late frenéticamente y como la sangre hierve en su mano donde sostiene el vidrio - _¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!_

_-_Yo….yo

_-Hazlo de una vez Makoto…termina con todo esto…por favor – _Suplica su reflejo con un grito desgarrador y los ojos arrasados de lagrimas – _Por favor..que acabe…que acabe ya _

Los ojos de Makoto se encienden y siente como una fuerza terrible se apodera de ella, se gira haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y hunde el vidrio con fuerza en el rostro del hombre que embestía contra ella, un alarido de dolor es señal de que ha atinado.

- ¿QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA PUTA? – ruge Neflyte llevándose las manos a la cara ensangrentada, ella había encajado el vidrio directo en su ojo derecho

-¡Así es como se trata a los cerdos como tu! – rugió ella con voz fuera de sí y tomando el vidrio nuevamente lo hunde con fuerza implacable en su virilidad. El grito desgarrador de Neflyte resuena con estridente eco en los oídos de Makoto, pero es mas fuerte la voz interna que la incita.

-_QUE SUFRA…QUE SUFRA EN CARNE PROPIA TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS HUMILLACIONES…. – _escuchaba en sus tímpanos aquella voz que le incitó desde el espejo

Con un nuevo grito de rabia la joven hundió el trozo de vidrio en el cuerpo del que fue su verdugo por tanto tiempo…

Una

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco…

No importaba cuantas fueran, jamás podría causarle el daño suficiente como para hacerle sentir lo que ella sintió durante tanto tiempo, sufriendo en silencio…

…..

**5 años después**

El hombre rubio caminaba por los pasillos de blancas paredes del sanatorio, con un ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas en sus manos. La luz del sol de verano se filtraba por los ventanales y unas mariposas amarillas revoloteaban en el jardín. Dobló a la izquierda y se encontró con el Doctor que vistiendo su correcta bata blanca se hallaba en el pasillo checando unos expedientes.

-Doctor Tomoe – saluda él

-Joven Furuhata – habla el aludido levantando la vista para saludar al rubio y en eso sus ojos reparan en el ramo de rosas – Veo que no ha olvidado el cumpleaños de Makoto

-Jamás podría hacerlo – confiesa el y ambos caminan juntos por el pasillo - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**-**Ningún avance. Los tratamientos que hemos aplicado no han dado ningún resultado. Su mente y personalidad se han disociado a consecuencia de tan traumática experiencia. Nunca volverá a ser la misma – son las palabras del doctor, Motoki guarda silencio y ambos avanzan hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

El Doctor Tomoe abre suavemente la puerta y ambos entran, la habitación es de paredes blancas y espaciosas, con un gran ventanal que da al jardín e ilumina el lugar. Desde que Makoto había sido declarada inimputable, Motoki se hacía cargo de ella y trataba que su estancia en el sanatorio fuera lo mas placentera posible. El Doctor Tomoe, se había encargado de su caso dada su especialidad en Psicología, y aunque ambos no lo admitirían nunca, era su forma de lidiar con el cargo de conciencia que sentían…ambos vieron a esa pobre alma sufrir tanto y quizás hubieran tenido la oportunidad de evitarle aquel estado si hubiesen intervenido a tiempo.

De espalda a ellos, Makoto se hallaba sentada en una mecedora frente a un espejo, el cabello suelto cae por su espalda, en sus brazos arrulla una manta blanca hecha ovillo como si fuese un bebe al cual le canta con ternura. Motoki siente una punzada de pena al verla cantarle amorosamente a la manta que sostiene en sus manos creyendo que es un bebe.

-¿Ve cómo tiene su mirada fija en el espejo y el susurro de la canción de cuna? Su mente ha huído a un lugar donde el niño que nunca tuvo para ella vive. Básicamente no tiene conciencia del crímen que cometió ni de los hechos que la llevaron a hacerlo – habla el doctor con voz baja para que solo Motoki pueda oírlo - Sólo sabe quién es usted, y nada más, ella se perdió hace mucho tiempo, y a esa Makoto nosotros no podemos encontrarla.

Motoki se acerca cautelosmente a Makoto que amorosamente arrulla la manta entre sus manos con la vista fija en el espejo, el rubio se inclina frente a ella y habla con voz suave.

-Hola Mako – saluda el fingiendo una sonrisa y mostrándole las rosas a la castaña

-Motoki – habla ella sin apartar la vista del espejo – Que linda sorpresa que vinieras a vernos, a tu ahijado le da mucho gusto verte ¿Verdad que si mi amor? – habla ella cariñosamente al ovillo que estrecha contra su pecho, Motoki se reprime y le acerca el ramo de rosas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Makoto – dice el intentando distraerla

-¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? – habla ella distraídamente con la mirada vaga sin apartarla de espejo

-Si Makoto…te traje tus flores favoritas – habla el

-Rosas blancas y rosadas – asiente ella aspirando la fragancia de las flores – Sabes ¿Hoy también es cumpleaños de mi pequeño? ¿Verdad que si mi vida? ¡Debo conseguirte un regalo!

Motoki intercambia una mirada con el Doctor quien niega suavemente con la cabeza, comprendiendo que es imposible disuadir a su amiga, el rubio hace un esfuerzo por sonreir y se inclina sobre ella

-Makoto….¿Como se llama tu bebé?

-No lo sabes – cuestiona ella con una sonrisa – Se llama Motoki…igual que tú…quiero que mi hijo tenga el nombre de la mejor persona que he conocido….del que siempre fue…mi ángel guardián.

Motoki no puede reprimirlo y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y resbala por su mejilla a la vez que acaricia la mejilla de Makoto

-Perdóname Makoto…perdóname…no pude protegerte – susurra el

Makoto mira ausente su reflejo en el espejo, donde se ve a ella misma sonriente y feliz, cargando a un precioso niño que ríe entre sus brazos, en lugar de ver la manta vacía que sostiene en realidad. El pequeño extiende sus manitas que ella toma jugando con sus deditos, aunque solo ella puede verlo…solo ella, en ese pequeño mundo donde se ha refugiado…ajena a tanto dolor, a tanto sufrimiento que quedó atrás sepultado en su memoria…un lugar donde es feliz…donde finalmente es libre…donde su alma por fin encontró libertad, aunque para el mundo exterior ella no es más que, un alma perdida.

**A veces el amor se transforma en una prisión**

**A veces las lágrimas son de sangre**

**A veces es imposible ver a Dios cuando se vive en el infierno**

**A veces nos olvidamos de vivir y solo nos dejamos morir**

**Unámonos en un grito por todas esas almas que han tenido que sufrir en silencio**

**¡No más!**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Quiero dedicar este fic a una persona muy especial que inspiró esta historia, que igualmente fue un alma en silencio en vida y que ahora es un ángel en el cielo. Lamentablemente quienes te conocimos no vimos las señales a tiempo, espero que estés en donde estés, hayas finalmente encontrado paz y tranquilidad, aquí nos dejaste tu recuerdo y un pedacito de ti, en ese niño que tiene tus ojos. **

**3 de cada 5 mujeres sufren violencia intrafamiliar y lo peor es que la realidad es más terrible que la ficción**

**A quienes tengan oportunidad de leer esto recuerden**

"**Nadie puede dañarte a no ser que tú lo permitas"**

**Que estén bien, un abrazo muy fuerte para todos **


End file.
